


honeys of your soul

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [15]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: small kisses littered across the other’s face
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	honeys of your soul

**Author's Note:**

> still no beta!! prompt: small kisses littered across the other’s face  
> title from _i will kiss you_ by enrique alberto hurtado minotta!  
> (vienna i know this will break your heart and thats why i wrote it)

“Perfect,” Balthamos whispered, kissing Baruch’s brow.

“Wonderful,” He breathed as his lips planted on Baruch’s right eyelid.

“Beautiful,” He murmured, lips placed against the bridge of Baruch’s nose.

“Balthamos, _please_ ,” Baruch said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, slowly tripping down his cheeks. “Please,”

“What, my dear?” Balthamos asked as he placed another kiss on Baruch’s left cheek, right over where a tear had fallen. His lips were soft, so soft, against Baruch’s face, like little tickling feather touches.

“What you’re saying, I – please,” Baruch said. He couldn’t get the words past his closed-up throat, couldn’t articulate what he wanted. Something had jammed itself in his chest and threatened to come up and spill out his mouth, but he couldn’t force it out. He wanted to, so badly.

“What I’m saying? I’m saying only the truth,” Balthamos said, another kiss landing on Baruch’s right cheek this time, erasing the path of another tear.

“No, no, it can’t be, you’re wrong-“

“Hush.” The command was punctuated with another kiss, to Baruch’s chin this time. “You are my heart. You are my sun and my stars and my moon and every piece of human art every created holds no candle to you. You are luminescent in the face of darkness, courageous in the face of great adversity and therefore my inspiration. You inspire me to be good, to be better. Baruch, my heart, I had never once cared for pleasantries before I met you; you have made me better.”

He ended his speech with a kiss on Baruch’s lips this time. He would repeat it as many times as Baruch needed to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
